


Stumbling Through the Light

by amoeve



Series: Come Out of the Light [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidential Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeur Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has already caught Dean going it alone, but Dean has more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling Through the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009, to fulfil the terms of a bet. A direct sequel to, and paired with, _Stark as the Daylight_.

Castiel wonders why he, suddenly, he can feel Jimmy’s suit catching across his skin, and whether this... discomfort... is what leads Jimmy to remove his coat sometimes. Jimmy remains resolutely silent on the matter.

“So are you here to hand out heavenly commands, or did you just drop in to say hi?” Dean asks, lounging back with, Castiel notes, more forced casualness than normal. 

“I wanted to ensure you were safe.” Castiel takes refuge in honesty, and does not look at Dean’s naked body.

Dean blinks, his lips tugging up. “Thanks, Cas.”

 _He doesn’t even mind that you interrupted him_ , remarks Jimmy, intrigued, and then won’t share what it was that he’d observed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Nickel Creek song, _Reasons Why_.


End file.
